


A Softer Galaxy (40)

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: A Softer World Remixes, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Fic In A Box





	A Softer Galaxy (40)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  


  
***

  



End file.
